


Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Strawberry, Valentine's Day, imagine Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were preparing a special surprise until someone messed with your ingredients!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874336) by [Donghanbejoyful (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful). 



You were in the kitchen pushing a bowl filled with chocolate melts inside the microwave. You close it and set it to thirty seconds before returning to the sink and continuing to wash the fresh strawberries.  
You began to sing a small tune in your head as you were washing them. You spent a good minute washing the strawberries and wondered why the microwave hadn't beeped yet. Until you suddenly felt two strong arms being wrapped around your waist. You blush brightly and look at your side to see Pietro Maximoff.  
Pietro is one of the new members of the avengers, and of course the short-tempered idiot you fell in love with. He was hugging you tightly as he asked,  
"Are these for me?"  
You leaned slightly back just to relax on his chest, his accent made you dreamy. However, you noticed his breath smelled like chocolate which made you snap out of your dreamy state and reply with,  
"Nope! They're for everyone Pietro."  
He tried to reach to grab a strawberry but you pulled them away and pushed yourself off from him. Just so his fast reflexes wouldn't put you at a disadvantage. You then moved back to your bowl of chocolate which was half empty with a spoon, that Pietro had obviously used, on the counter. You glare back at him and he innocently shrugs,  
"What? Don't look at me!"  
He knew this was a lie though, and couldn't help himself from giggling.  
You shook your head and began to dip the strawberries in the chocolate,  
"Then I guess you won't get the gift I made you." You said nonchalantly and trying really hard not to smile or laugh. As expected Pietro was at your side as soon as you finished your sentence,  
"Gift? What gift?"  
You shrugged,  
"That's what you get for misbehaving."  
Pietro dashed to where he was standing on to the other side of you, trying to catch a glimpse of your face to read your expression.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not done! But well, I couldn't think of a good ending but it's too cute to not post!! Hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
